Autos, velocidad y magia
by Dreamdanmaker
Summary: Cuando en un universo paralelo Lucy es una corredora de autos. Natsu es un corredor, Gray es un corredor, Erza es una corredora y todos en Fairy Tail tienen autos lujosos y hermosos. Acción? claro. Romance? Definitivamente. Este fick tiene escrito N-A-L-U por todas partes.
1. Chapter 1

COMENTARIO: Hola hola hola chicos! Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia que tuve muchas ganas de escribir. Invente a shou pero era necesario. Me gustaría continuarla pero no estoy segura aún. Tengo pendiente el otro fick pero mi hermana me quita la lap y no puedo escribir\._.\, pero ya tengo el inicio del cap así que tal vez en la noche este listo. Espero que les guste este fick por qué de verdad me gustaría que les gustara*ojos raros*... Mucho Blas blah blah, a leer! :)))))

DISCLAIMER:estos personajes son de el dios troleador Hiro Mashima.

**Prólogo:**  
**No sabía que estas personas eran tan magníficas.**

Shou camino hacia la fila de coches hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, los coches costosos estaban regados por toda la calle y relucían bajo la luz de la luna. Se escuchaba la música fuerte y el sonido que provocaba al retumbar de los estéreos.  
- heu - choco puños con todos  
-vaya, hasta que por fin vienes - se cruzó de brazos su mejor amigo y el solo encogió los hombros. El chico era un feliz nerd que había sido invitado varias veces a las carreras de autos pero aunque le gustaban había decidido no entrar en cosas ilegales, ese día estaba ahí por una apuesta que no iba a perder.  
- bueno creo que ya cumplí la apuesta así que - en ese momento dos coches entraron a la calle, venían casi iguales, uno era un Porsche rojo y el otro un jaguar azul brillante, venían riñiendo y todos voltearon a ver. Shou volteo a todos lados mirando a las personas que estaban ahí. Había todo tipo de personas, había un chico medio desnudo apoyado sobre la puerta de un Audi lujoso color negro hablando con una pelirroja con ropa brillante, un chico enorme vestido de color negro y con cabello largo cerca sentado en el suelo, una pequeña de cabello azul estaba en sus piernas; dos mujeres albinas hablaban felizmente con ellos y otro hombre enorme gritaba hombre hombre hombre. Seguía viendo hacia todos lados cuando el chirrido de las llantas lo obligo a voltear hacia los autos, el rojo había cruzado primero y ahora frenaba. El azul casi lo golpea al frenar pero se quedo en casi.  
Todos suspiraron cuando las puertas de ambos coches se abrieron simultáneamente y de ellas descendieron dos mujeres hermosas, la del coche rojo brinco al salir y todos suspiraron al ver lo curvilínea que era, su cabello Rubio caía sobre sus hombros pálidos cubiertos con una ligera playera, reía sin parar y fue a pararse cerca de la otra de cabello azul y rizado en puntas, dio un portazo y le tendió las llaves a la rubia. El bullicio se alzó y todos los chicos comenzaron a gritar.  
- eso Lucy! Preciosa!  
-mala suerte Juvia, para la próxima será! hermosa!  
-con ese Lucy se lleva otro coche - shou estaba admirado por todo el bullicio de la calle y con las dos chicas discutiendo entre los dos automóviles. sus amigos las alababan y les gritaban cosas  
-las conocen?- todos lo miraron boquiabiertos  
- shou no sabes quienes son? Al menos debes de haber escuchado sobre Lucy -shou negó - no se nada de este mundo sabes?  
-mira, todos esos son del gremio de fairy tail, el mejor gremio en las carreras de autos, por allá está sabertooth, por el otro blue pegasus -shou apunto a las chicas que habían dejado de discutir y ahora reían como buenas amigas - la del coche azul mi buen amigo es Juvia Lockster  
- es tan hermosa - dijo otro mientras la miraba embobado, todos asintieron y su mejor amigo paso su brazo sobre los hombros de shou  
- y la otra mi buen amigo, es Lucy heartfilia, la princesa es su apodo, esta tan buena que podría tirarmela todos los días - todos asintieron pero cuando vieron la sombra que salía por detrás del chico sus almas salieron volando, alguien se aclaró la garganta y al mejor amigo de shou se le cayó el alma al suelo, un chico de cabellos rosas estaba parado detrás de el, llevaba una playera sin mangas mostrando sus marcados músculos  
-disculpa?  
-salamander! - el chico estrello su puño contra la cara de su mejor amigo y este cayó al suelo por el impacto, todos abrieron paso para que salamander pasara y este camino entre todos imponiendo respeto. Al centro de la calle Lucy bailaba de felicidad, volteo hacia natsu y corrió a lanzarse a su cuello mientras reía  
- novio? -shou ayudo al chico a pararse pero el chico comenzó a negar  
-nadie lo sabe, esos dos se traen algo - el contorno de su ojo ahora era color morado mezclado con verde - te diré algo amigo, nunca te metas con ese chico, mucho menos con la princesa  
-por que? -todos negaron al ver el interés de shou en la rubia  
-olvídalo amigo, ese tipo que ves ahí se llama Natsu Dragneel y por sí no lo notaste, además de que tiene unos músculos enormes, es el mejor corredor del área.  
shou miro por última vez a todos los chicos reunidos entre los dos coches y se volteó para dirigirse a su casa. Había sido demasiado en un día.

...

Y bam! El final del prólogo, si les gusto ya saben, díganme si quieren que le continúe y así ... Bueno, si es que a alguien le gusta *sobs*  
Kisssessssss de hersheys para todos.


	2. Chapter 2

COMENTARIO: hey! de nuevo:))))), aquí les traigo la continuación. Espero que les guste y todo. Love you.

**Capítulo 1.**

- vámonos Lucy - la chica hablaba animadamente con uno de los corredores de Sabertooth cuando Natsu llego a interrumpirlos y literalmente se llevó a Lucy.

- oye! Salamander! - Lucy movió las manos hacia Sting para qué se quedara dónde estaba y este término obedeciendo.

- oye! Que pasa? - se retorció en sus brazos y brinco al pavimento desde sus brazos - me adelantare con Gray y Juvia - señalo a la pareja que estaba dentro del Audi negro

- bien, y era necesario hacer eso? Creí que estabas enojado

- quien yo? Por qué lo estaría? - antes de que Lucy detectará alguna razón escondida comenzó a caminar al Audi

- espera! - corrió detrás de él y en ese instante sacó las llaves de su nuevo auto

- no puedo llevar los dos - Natsu sonrió y tomo las llaves

- sabía que me necesitabas – Le hizo señas a Gray y el coche desapareció primero.

Ambos chicos llegaron al coche azul eléctrico, había muchos chicos rodeando la zona y uno de ellos apunto la cámara de su celular hacia ellos

- Lucy! muestra tus llaves! - la chica sin dudarlo levanto un juego de llaves y las agito en el cielo, hubieron chiflidos y risas. Natsu miro a la multitud y poco a poco se fueron dispersando

- deja de hacer eso quieres? Asustas a mis fans - natsu se encogió de hombros y tomo las llaves

- no sé de qué hablas - y con esto se subió al jaguar azul y salió disparado por la calle, algunos chicos que estaban en la banqueta se vieron obligados a saltar para que no los atropellara y Lucy sonrió. Cuando llego a su Porsche, Sting la estaba esperando recargado sobre el

- heu, quítate de mi coche - Sting se levantó asustado y ella lo fulminó con la mirada

- ya, Lucy no te enojes! Mejor dime que me ibas a decir cuando llego tu amigo el idiota -Lucy abrió la puerta del coche y volteo a verlo

- primero, es un idiota pero solo yo lo llamo así, segundo, iba a decirte que no quiero salir contigo así que me voy

- heu espera! Acabas de rechazarme? - Lucy asintió y entro al coche, pero Sting golpeo la ventana y ella bajó el vidrio

- podemos ser amigos?

- bien, seamos amigos

- amigos como natsu y tú, como se les dice? Amigos con derecho? - Lucy encendió el coche y levanto la vista

- no sé a qué te refieres pedazo de imbécil - un brazo cubrió los hombros de Sting y apareció detrás de él un chico enorme con cabello negro largo

- te está haciendo algo este pelele princesa? - el chico titubeo

- yo ya me iba - salió pitando y la puerta del copiloto se abrió, Levy trepo al coche

- cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames princesa gajeel? - él se limitó a sonreírle a su novia detrás de Lucy

- nada de carreras sin mi enana, también te lo digo a ti princesa - se alejó del coche y Lucy asintió

- Dios mío, mi novio es tan sexy - levy se volteó mientras sacudía la mano a gajeel que se había quedado atrás

- ya basta Levy, estoy segura que no te ve - a Levy no le pudo importar menos el comentario y cuando por fin lo perdió de vista miro hacia el frente. La ciudad estaba vacía por completo y solo los vagabundos y algunos coches circulaban en las calles, a Lucy le causo escalofríos y miró por los espejos.

- Qué pasa Lu-chan? Acaso no estás feliz por haber ganado?

- Por supuesto que estoy feliz, pero me tomó por sorpresa lo que dijo Sting

-Lo de Natsu? – Levy se acomodó en el asiento mientras Lucy asentía – Lu-chan, eso es obvio, no sé qué pase entre ustedes pero es incluso tangible

- No sucede nada Levy, nada! Ni si quiera le gusto! Así que es imposible que él y yo estemos juntos

-Escucho una Lucy que quiere que se fije en ella? – Lucy frenó bruscamente por un perro en medio de la calle y Levy dejó escapar un gritito – acaso fue venganza? Sabes que te gusta Lucy!

-Cállate un momento! – después de que el perro llegó al otro lado movió la palanca y aceleró, luego pensó en que Levy decía. Era verdad pero no podía aceptarla tan fácil

- Hasta duermen juntos Lucy – ella solo entornó los ojos

- otro perro con ese hueso, todos ustedes se forman ideas extrañas. Que vivamos y durmamos juntos no significa nada

- nada? Son como una pareja casada – Lucy movió su mano en el aire callando a Levy. Dejó a Levy frente al edificio donde vivía – irás con los del gremio?

- no lo creo, estoy exhausta, iré a casa – Levy sonrió y Lucy tomó la avenida principal para llegar a su apartamento, cuando llegó ahí Natsu estaba recargado en el coche azul – quieres moverte de mi nuevo auto? Lo vas a rayar

Natsu solo sonrió y se levantó para entregarle las llaves

- Aquí tienes Luce, estaré arriba – Lucy terminó de estacionar su auto y subió a su lujoso apartamento. Natsu se encontraba ya debajo de la suave colcha de su cama y gruñó para sus adentros

- No crees que debería comprarte una cama o algo así? – Natsu no respondió y Lucy entró a la cama – eres un caso perdido.

...

/._./ Si les gusto dejen reviews y todo! Espero que les haya gustado 3. Yaaaaa-nee


	3. Chapter 3

COMENTARIO: Lamento la tardanza chiquitines :x, es que ya vienen los exámenes y pues, ustedes entienden. Acá les dejo el otro capi.

**Capítulo 2. **

El sonido vino de lejos, Lucy gruño al escuchar el ruido constante de su celular. Se movió bajo las sábanas y golpeo a un lado de su cama buscando a su compañero

- natsu? - se levantó con el cabello revuelto pero el chico ya no estaba. Gruño y se vio obligada a estirarse lo más posible para alcanzar su celular rosa con brillantes

- si?

- lu-chan? - Levy al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba molesta - dime que no te estas levantando, dimelo

- bien, no me estoy levantando - la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ahí estaba Natsu con un vaso de naranja en la mano, su gato color azul paso entre sus piernas y brinco hacia la cama

- no puedo creer que lo olvidaras! Contaba contigo sabes!? - la chica estaba histérica y Lucy sólo se aclaró la garganta

- quieres tranquilizarte Levy? Puedo salir a comprar el regalo de Gajeel aún - levanto las sábanas y paso de largo mientras Natsu la seguía con la mirada, Levy grito unas cuantas cosas más antes de que Lucy cortara la llamada

- está enojada?

- algo así - Lucy revolvió su ropa dentro del closet y escucho a Natsu en la cocina

- quieres no acabarte toda la comida por favor?

- muy tarde, ya no queda nada, HAPPY! - un estruendo sonó y Lucy sólo entornó los ojos mientras entraba a bañarse.

Justo cuando la pareja iba a salir del apartamento llego la mujer encargada del edificio.

- Lucy ! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no metas hombres a tu apartamento! - el chico se asomó por la puerta

- hola señora gorda - saludo enérgicamente y la mujer lo reconoció al instante

- oh, vaya pero si es Natsu, supongo que lo dejare pasar de nuevo... También necesito que quites tus coches de mi estacionamiento o necesitas pagar - la mujer se movió molesta en la puerta y Lucy miró el cesto donde estaban las llaves de sus 6 autos

- también los de él - Señalo a Natsu y el solo mostró otra de sus hermosas y enormes sonrisas. La mujer titubeo.

- está bien, los de él se pueden quedar gratis si tú pagas los tuyos

- pero si los de él son más! - la mujer movió una mano y desapareció por el pasillo. Lucy tomó las manos de su maseratti verde oliva y Natsu la siguió. Happy los miraba desde el cómodo sillón blanco y se acomodó para dormir.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y llegaron a un parque encantador, había muchas personas reunidas y en el justo momento en que bajaron del auto, Levy apareció y brinco sobre Lucy

- dime que lo trajiste - Lucy asintió y abrió la puerta, en la parte de atrás del deportivo había una máquina pequeña con un cilindro grande. Levy aplaudió

- Gajeel morirá cuando vea el complemento del tanque de nitrógeno

- puedo ayudarte a instalar - Natsu apareció detrás de Lucy y Sting y Rogue detrás de Levy

- Lucy estaba esperándote – dijo Sting con una seductora sonrisa y un gruñido salió de la garganta de Natsu y todos lo miraron expectantes

...

...

...

- ah! ... si, el motor - se movió y lo saco del auto, Levy fue detrás de él y rogue los siguió.

- lindo auto - Lucy se alisó la falda para que fuera más larga y se cubrió con la chaqueta de cuero que traía - gracias, es mi favorito - Sting era encantador, su cabello Rubio resplandecía y su sonrisa era magnífica pero había algo que simplemente no encajaba con ella. El levanto una ceja y ella sonrió - es por el color; es verde, como los ojos de Natsu

Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y miro alrededor mientras que intentaba aparentar que no lo había dicho, Sting solo comenzó a reír y se acercó a Lucy hasta dejarla contra el coche

- quítate de mi coche! – lo empujó con mucha fuerza y Sting sintió una gota resbalar por su frente

- por qué te molesta tanto?

- porque no quiero que se rayen – Lucy se volteó y comenzó a limpiar donde había estado, luego se volteó y enfrentó a Sting – escucha, sé que piensas que entre Natsu y yo hay algo

- lo hay – Lucy negó

- no lo hay, y estás equivocado si crees que voy a ser tu amiga – hizo señales de comillas – así que no te equivoques respecto a mí

Sting suspiró y ambos volteamos a ver el coche de Gajeel en el que estaban instalando el complemento

-La verdad Lucy, quiero salir contigo para aumentar mi popularidad, así que no me rendiré para nada – se fue dejando a Lucy en estado de Shock, poco después se unió a todos los demás. El Audi negro de Gray apareció y de éste descendió Juvia brincando, Gray venía tras ella y se acercó serio

- chicos, tengo malas noticias, la policía está arrestando a corredores

- QUE!? Justo ahora!? Necesito pagar mi alquiler! – Lucy sacudió su cabello

- tal vez si rentaras algo más barato … - comenzaba a decir Natsu pero ella negó enérgicamente

- NO! ADEMAS TENGO QUE PAGAR POR ESTACIONAMIENTO! – un hombre enorme se acercó hasta donde estaban todos.

- Salamander? – Natsu volteó a verlo – Quiero una carrera …. Ahora.

* * *

COMENTARIO: ta-chaaaan!, lo sé, está muy corto pero la verdad es que me quedé seca del cerebro y no tengo idea de como continuarla, tengo algunas ideas pero ningunas encajan y entonces sale este capi pequeñísimo. Me gustaría continuarla por que de verdad me gustan los coches y las carreras, alguna idea? alguna cooperación? Dejenme reviews para saber que opinan \._.\.

Los amodoro. Ya-neeeeee:L


End file.
